Switch Roles
by icekiller6
Summary: What if the Kyuubi wasn't the main culprit for the destruction of Konoha but rather it was the Inu no Akuma?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Fair warning this will eventually be Kibanaru so please don't read if you're offended by this and please leave a review with any tips or opinions. **

* * *

Prologue:

"There it is, get it!" yelled an angry mob as they gave chase to a child no older than six. He started running through the forest to try and lose the mob, but lost his footing on a root and fell. He tried to get up but someone started dragging him so he curled into a ball and waited for the beating that was to come. But he never felt the punches or the sting of a kunai.

"You're safe now," came a soft child-like voice. "I'm Naruto, what's your name?" The boy said as he held out his hand.

The brunette hesitantly took Naruto's hand "I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you!" He started to look at the boy and notice he had blonde hair almost as spiky as his. He also wore a LOT of orange and had ocean blue eyes. Kiba started to look around what he thought was a cave and noticed some furniture.

"Do you live here?"

"Yea," Naruto said as he looked down somberly. "My parents died when I was born."

Kiba stared at Naruto in shock, "Really?" Kiba said. "Mine died when I was a year old."

Naruto looked up in surprise "Well . . . If you have nowhere else to go, you can stay here."

"It's okay, my parents left me a big house. You can live there with me and my sister. It gets kind of lonely with just us."

"You mean it?" Naruto asked feeling like it was too good to be true.

"Yea! Let's go." Kiba yelled while yanking Naruto's arm out of his socket.

* * *

"Hana! I'm home." Kiba yelled.

Hana ran around the corner and started inspecting Kiba. "Are you alright?! Did anyone hurt you?"

"No Hana. Stop," Kiba whined. "Naruto over her saved me from a mob."

"Really?" Hana asked while eyeing Naruto suspiciously. "Thank you . . . Naruto."

"It wasn't a problem. I know how mean the villagers can be," Naruto said looking down at the ground towards the end.

Hana started to wonder why the villagers would be mean to such an average kid and got so lost in thought that she didn't hear Kiba saying, "Hellooo, Earth to Hana!"

"What?! Sorry I got lost in thought."

"Can Naruto live with us!?" Kiba said starting to get annoyed. "Pleeease he has nowhere else to go."

Hana looked between Naruto and Kiba and said, "Sure."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you didn't just scroll down -_- Yea I know about you people.**

**But anyways . . . Leave a review and sorry for it being so short.**


	2. Reunion

**Thanks you for those of you that read, favorite/followed, or reviewed. I'm going to be switching in between this story and my other story. (Same pairing but an AU)**

* * *

**(10 years later)**

"Kiba, what's wrong? You seem distracted." Kurenai asked.

"Nothing sensei . . . I was just thinking."

"Okay, but I want to see you after training."

- After Training -

"What'd you need sensei?"

"I want to know what's wrong with my student." Kurenai said. "You're not going to be my student for much longer Kiba. Once you're a jonin . . ."

"I know sensei, its nothing . . . really."

"Okay. Well you better get home before your mother starts worrying."

"Hai. Thank you sensei. Bye." Kiba yelled as he started running off.

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Hana yelled.

"Kurenai needed to talk to me."

Hana relaxed a little, "Why?"

"I was a little distracted during practice and she wanted to know why."

"Kiba" Hana sighed again "I know you miss him, I do too, but you know he's in the hands of one of the sanin. He's going to be fine."

"Thanks mom, it's just that-" KNOCK KNOCK "Who's that? IM COMING!"

"What do you need?" Kiba barely got finished before a he got tackled.

"Kiba! I've missed you. How've you been?" Naruto asked.

"NARUTO! You're back already or are you just visiting?" Kiba asked.

"I'm back and here to stay." Naruto exclaimed.

"What's with all the commo . . . Naruto!" Hana screamed as she squeezed Naruto.

"Can't . . . breathe." Naruto gasped out.

"Oops sorry." Hana said as she regained her demeanor. "So tell us what's happened on your journey."

"I'll tell the whole story later if that's okay. I'm still a little tired from the journey." Naruto said after catching his breath.

"That's fine. Now go get a shower and some rest." Hana said "That goes for you too Kiba. I'll call you both down when dinner's ready."

"Okay Hana." Naruto and Kiba said at the same time.

"Now get moving. Dinner will be ready in about 2 hours." Hana said.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said while saluting in a playful way.

Naruto hurried up the stairs to catch up with Kiba. "So Kiba, what'd I miss when I was away."

"Nothing much. A few of us became jonin, but that's about it."

"Oh really. I would have thought a lot changed." Naruto said right as a giant white blur tackled him to the ground.

"Kiba! Get this monster off of me."

"What! Are you telling me you don't recognize Akumaru?" Kiba said while getting the 'beast' off of Naruto.

"That's Akumaru!? He's as big as a horse." Naruto exclaimed.

"Well. A lot happens in two and a half years." Kiba said a little somberly.

"Yea . . . but HEY I'm back now." Naruto exclaimed.

"True. Hey, how about tomorrow we go meet all our old friends and you can see how everyone grew." Kiba suggested.

"Sure." By then they had reached Naruto's room. "Well I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright." Kiba said and watched Naruto enter his room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. I'm open to criticism, but flaming. **

**Until next time ~Ice**


End file.
